Upon operating on-board devices, such as a car audio device and a car navigation device, a user may use a touch button displayed on a touch panel as an operation switch. However, operability is degraded when a touch button is used with respect to a specific adjusting operation, such as volume level adjustment. Thus, a rotary operator disposed on a touch panel is disclosed (for example, PTL 1).